


A Shaorra Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [89]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shaorra Fanfic

            “You know,” Korra said, “I’m _definitely_ a better firebender than you.”

            Shaozu stopped with his chopsticks and noodles right in front of his mouth and the table at Narook's went entirely silent. He put down his bowl and chopsticks, sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. “You wanna wager something on that?”

            “What's there to bet over?” Korra crossed her arms right back and leaned over the table. “There's no competition. I mean, I _am_ the Avatar. And _you_ had to resort to cheating to beat us in the tournament.”

            “Those were Pro-bending rules.” He drummed his fingers along his forearm, not backing down. “Which makes for a very different atmosphere from, say... an all-out traditional Agni Kai.”

            Korra narrowed her eyes and grinned. “Is that an invitation?”

            “That's a fucking _challenge_ , if you wanna—”

            “May I _remind_ everyone, please,” Narook's voice called above the low chatter of the restaurant, and Korra and Shaozu turned to look at him. “That there is no excessive bending permitted from diners in this establishment for the sake of property protection and the safety of other diners. That is all.”

            He stepped back behind the front counter and the bubble of silence that had formed when he spoke popped as other diners returned to their conversation. Korra turned back to the table, Asami and Tahno shifting as well, and looked pointedly at Shaozu. “You're getting off lucky.”

            Shaozu scoffed. “That doesn’t mean we can’t _later_ —”

            “Shaozu,” Asami cut in. “Quit while you still can.”


End file.
